1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning accumulated spent alumina, dross, aluminum pads, refractories and carbon rods from an aluminum cell at the end of a campaign and more particularly to apparatus for breaking up the spent alumina, dross, aluminum pads, refractories and carbon rods in an aluminum cell and subsequently removing the broken-up material from the cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus for cleaning aluminum cells utilize pneumatic chipping heads at the end of a boom, but the apparatus does not have the versatility of movement necessary to loosen the material from both the side walls and the bottom of the cell. The prior apparatus also has only limited movement and therefore has the same problems as the chipping apparatus.